


Anniversary

by FlOrangey



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey
Summary: The Payday Gang have been working together for a few years, so Hoxton proposes the original team go out for drinks to celebrate.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> A game I have a mostly love sometimes hate relationship with had its fifth birthday and I decided 'I'm going to write something short for it'.
> 
> This is not short. Oh well, enjoy.

Their suits smelled of smoke and thermite, the bags of cash were heavy from stuffing them as full as possible. The job, in a lot of ways, had been a routine bank heist. Bain instructed them over their secure channel, Wolf terrorized the civilians into staying put. Dallas tried to keep the chaos as controlled as possible while Chains and Hoxton went about doing the dirty work, the latter cursing everyone and everything along the way. Burning a hole into the floor of a back room so they fell into the vault was not a tactic the average robber would dare to try. The strategy was messy and required proper teamwork.

It was not the first time the Payday Gang pulled this trick and succeeded, walking out the door with everything the bank held in their hands.

Robbing First World Bank was as adrenaline-inducing as it was the first time. The sight of bundles of cash in the vault, blowing up the far side wall and rushing through the offices to their escape. It was not just exciting but held a tinge of nostalgia. Had they not been stationed in DC for a few years now, Dallas could almost believe they jumped a plane back to New York for the trip down memory lane.

“Yo Dallas! Hurry up!” Chains shouted, providing him with cover fire as he hauled the last bag of loot into their escape vehicle and climbed in. The whiplash as their getaway driver almost made him lose his footing, but soon the chaos fell to uneasy silence. Chains had long ducked back into the van. Wolf pulled his gun out of the window. They rode several blocks in silence.

Then Hoxton burst into a roar of laughter that made Wolf jump. After a few seconds, the other three relaxed and joined in. They weren’t sure why; maybe it was the adrenaline rush fading. Or, more likely, it was because the four had had just robbed First World Bank in the exact same manner they had five years before.

Hoxton, being the first to break down, was the first to regain his composure, and pulled off his mask. “I tell ya, it's a sad day in hell when you can rob a place blind using the same trick. Guess the wankers didn’t learn from what happened at the last bank.”

A chuckle could be heard in their ears. Bain seemed to be starting to regain his composure. _“Yeah well, these places don't care much for their client's security.”_ He said. They could almost imagine him giving s shrug, _“That’s business for ya.”_

“Long as the government covers their asses, the banks can get away with anything,” Dallas muttered, shaking his head, and pushing some loose strands of hair out of his face.

_“Still excellent work as always gang. Great to see even after five years we can tear up a First World Bank.”_

Chains grinned at Bain's comment, “Damn, five years already? Feels like I just got off the plane in DC.”

“You know what they say,” Wolf stated, “Time flies when you're robbing them blind.”

“Amen man.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Dallas said in agreement. Hoxton frowned as he contemplated something, but then a grin crossed his lips.

“I got an idea. As much fun as tearing through a large bank for old time’s sake is, I think drinks are in order. How about it boys? We hit the best bar in town, celebrate like it’s our last days living in the free world!”

“I like that. See who can drink who under the table.” Chains added. Hoxton's scoffed.

“Please. We all know who’d win any drinking contest between us.”

“Clover.” Wolf guessed. Hoxton's opened his mouth to call his partner an idiot then paused. The men contemplated Wolf’s answer and found themselves nodding in agreement.

“I mean she _is_ Irish,” Chains said then after some more thought added, “Come to think of it Bonnie could probably-”

“Let’s leave the new blood out of this! Of the four of us, we all know who’d put everyone else under the table.” He gave them a knowing grin, which was only matched by the smirk on Dallas' face.

“I dunno Hox. You seem to have trouble holding your liquor since you got out of prison.”

“When your options are fucking Pruno or sobriety you go with the one that leaves you with a little dignity. I’d sooner drink bleach than that poor excuse of whatever the fucking hell it is.” Hoxton’s scowl left the others grinning, except Wolf who pulled out his phone. Bain could be heard warning Wolf to not look up what Hoxton was talking about and that he was better off not knowing. “So how bout it?”

Chains considered the proposal and nodded. “I’m in. Be nice to have a more peaceful celebration.”

“There's plenty of good places in DC and it’s not like we can’t afford a night on the town,” Dallas added. The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea.

“Can we go somewhere we can dance?” Wolf asked.

Everyone was about to say no but considering the circumstances… “We’ll look into it,” Dallas told him. Wolf put his hands on his mask like a giddy child. A chuckle broke into their ears.

 _“Sounds like you clowns have plans,”_ Bain said. The faint sounds of a keyboard could be heard on his end. _“Well, guys have fun. Just, uh, don't get arrested or anything. I don't think we can break you out of prison a second time Hoxton.”_

“Not in a reasonable time anyway.” He muttered. As he said that a thought occurred to him. He looked at the others, then he put his fingers up to his ear. “Actually now that I think about it...I think we should all go out celebrating. All five of us. Together. In person.”

 _“Uh…”_ The mic chatter went quiet and while they all knew he knew what Hoxton was implying the silence prompted Wolf to clarify anyway.

“Bain, he means you.”

_“Yeah, yeah, I got that…”_

The van fell mostly silent, outside of the vehicle itself and the humming noise of their communication channel. The four looked at each other. It was a bit harder to read a man when he wasn’t in front of them, but after years of working together, they all had a pretty good idea of what Bain was thinking just from his vocals. Subtlety wasn’t exactly his strong point. It took several more seconds of waiting, but there was the sound of - probably - their mission controls tongue clicking his teeth before finally getting an answer.

_“ ...I don't think that's a good idea.”_

The answer was not a surprise. Bain always said no to anything that implied meeting face to face. Hoxton let out a loud breath. “Why not?”

_“It’s just not a good idea.”_

Hoxton scoffed.“For someone so smart you're doing a piss-poor job of making up an excuse.”

Chains and Dallas looked at each other as they heard their mission control fumble through his answer. _“I-I just have a lot of things to take care of. Crime.net takes a lot of work to maintain and we have a lot of enemies. If some recognized me-”_

“For fuck’s sake, no one knows your face. It’s not like Dallas here who’s two steps away from getting arrested because he works at the goddamned bank we just hit.” Dallas gave Hoxton a disapproving glare. Their British comrade was not dragging him into this conversation. “Leaving whatever tiny apartment you’ve got yourself holed up in isn’t gonna get twenty snipers aiming at you. Or is this about that time I said the first thing I’d do if I ever saw your face was punch it? Because I swear that was just a joke."

Bain’s only answer was a long, tired sounding sigh. Wolf decided to speak up, “Come on Bain, don’t you wanna see ol’ Wolfy tear up the dance floor?”

“Do any of us want to see that?” Chains asked, more so to Dallas than anyone else. Dallas decided he was better off not answering that question.

 _“I can see just fine from my screens Wolf,”_ Bain told him. _“Look I got some clean up to take care of. You guys know what to do, lay low at the safe house. Might as well use your time to go ahead and plan your party.”_

“Uh, Bain?” Dallas started, but the line went dead. He sighed and looked down before looking at the rest of the group. “That ended well.”

“For Christ sake…” Hoxton muttered. He leaned back and stared at the van’s roof before returning his attention to the crew. “Okay, please tell me I’m not the only one annoyed that in the five years since we formed our little ‘Payday Gang’ we still haven’t met the man in charge of our jobs and nagging us about damn drills.”

“You do realize he's probably still listening.” Chains pointed out.

“Ain't anything he hasn't heard me say before.” Chains gave a nonchalant shrug. Hoxton looked between the three and spoke again. “Come on, anyone?”

Again Dallas and Chains looked at each other, and Wolf frowned in serious thought. Finally, Chain’s broke the silence. “Alright, I admit, it’s frustrating. The first year, fine. We were all new to working with each other, didn’t wanna share that much info. First year in DC? ...Inconvenient but, we’d been out of the game for a bit. Now? Not so much.”

Dallas let his thoughts wander and turned his attention away from the conversation as Wolf spoke, “I don’t have a problem with it. I mean a lot of people chat online without meeting each other these days.”

“Most of those people send pics to each other.” Hoxton countered. “Usual dicks and nudes.”

“But-”

Dallas spoke up, his thoughts together, “Look I don’t know why Bain does what he does at times but he usually has a reason for it.” He said, “And he's not wrong, he is the center of Crime.net and if he goes down it goes too. If he thinks he can’t show us his face, we shouldn’t expect him too.”

Hoxton rolled his eyes to Dallas’ statement. “You gotta be fucking kidding me?”

“Hey, I’ve come to accept that we’re working with a ghost a long time ago." Dallas told them, "The gang’s gotten bigger, we’ve got a lot of heat on us. You're just gonna have to accept Hox that your party of five is going to be a party of four."

Hoxton leaned back and raised a hand. There was a reluctant agreement under his profanity-strewn mumblings.

“Hox, don’t be like that.” Chains told him, “It’ll still be a good time. Drinks and smokes, music. Maybe a girl or two.”

Hoxton was still grumbling. 

* * *

 

The shooting gallery in the safe house was as loud as ever, with Chains giving instruction to Clover, Wolf, and Bonnie about the new weapons their dealer had brought in for them. Wolf had taken the gun first chance he could to test it out and the other three took a few steps back when their partner had started imitating the sounds with each round fired.

“Aight Wolfy, save some ammo for us.” Clover could be heard shouting from the room as others walked by. Hoxton poked his head in and shook it as Chains tried to get Wolf to give him the gun back. Someday that man was gonna get someone shot, though in truth the fella with the rooster head mask was the person he found the most terrifying of their growing gang. The tape recorder helped the mental image in all the wrong ways.

He turned into the main area and saw Dallas looking over some plans with the one person in their band that he personally despised. Feeling cheeky he decided to walk in on them. The other was the first to notice and get Dallas’ attention. “Hey. Thought Chains’ said you were still out.”

“I would be if they didn’t start firing shots in the range.” He muttered as he looked at the blueprints in front of him. “Hell is this?”

“Just sharing some old docs with family.” Dallas said, “Houston was asking about the time we broke into the Garnet Group.”

“Story was all over the news.” Houston said, then with a smirk added, “Surprised they didn’t lock you up then.”

“Twat like you wouldn’t have lasted two minutes,” Hoxton grumbled. Dallas shook his head, “I’d like to see you try. Best you’d piss yourself crying for mum.”

Houston got to his feet; Dallas held a hand out. “Hey, not today. Please? Sydney’s already starting enough shit, I don’t need you two going at it too.”

“...He started it.”

“And we’re stopping it here.”

Hoxton let his arms relax and after getting a stern look from his older brother, Houston sat back down. It took a few seconds, but Hoxton spoke again, “What’s Syd doing this time?”

“She was asking about...I think it was 'Panic Room'.” Houston explained, voice becoming quieter. A grin formed on Hoxton’s face.

“Panic Room. That’s one for the books.” He said, “I still don’t know if Bain is a genius or batshit insane for coming up with that plan. Especially since Alex was the one flying the heli. Don’t think we’d be able to pull off something like that again.”

“Better tell her that, she wants to ask Wolf for more details to put together a...reenactment,” Dallas told him, getting a look from Hoxton that was a mix of shock and amusement.

“...She figures out how I’ll be impressed.” He said, turning around to see the girl in question, hurry to the gun range. The fact Wolf turned around and gave Chains back the gun before leaving told them more than enough. She was getting started. “We’re in for a fresh hell later.”

“Probably,” Houston muttered as he took a sip of water. He watched as Dragan walked by, climbing the stairs up to the top part of the safe house. His cell phone in hand told them he was going to call his boss. “Damn, look at all of them.”

“Gang’s grown quite a bit last few years,” Hoxton said. Dallas shrugged.

“That’s what happens. Some jobs we aren’t suited for so we get people that can do it. Or make allies that give us a man or two.”

“Or put in a few favors,” Hoxton said. “Getting the Diamond would have been more difficult without Clover. Bonnie helped us find who ratted us out and get me locked up.”

“Dragan helps keep us in good graces with The Butcher.” Houston said, “Jiro...I don’t know what his deal is, half the time I can’t even understand him.”

“From what Bain - and Wolf’s shoddy google translations - have said, he’s looking for his son.” Dallas explained, “He’ll be loyal as long as he gets his info.”

“How’s that going?”

“It’s apparently a work in progress.”

“Of course it is.” Hoxton said, “But I’d rather sit next to a Yakuza than the psycho with the chicken head mask.”

Dallas found himself nodding in agreement. Houston grimaced, he knew exactly who they were talking about. “Could say the same about Jimmy.” He said. Hoxton sighed.

“I’d rather have a conversation with Jimmy than a conversation with Jacket.” He sighed, “Days like this I miss Wick. He was a nice change of pace, a level head to talk too. Shame our line of work isn't pet-friendly." A smile crossed Hoxton's face, "He sent me a pic of his new pup. A pit bull, six months old. Thing's adorable."

“You know it’s kinda funny how both you and Chains knew him before you two even met each other. Kinda like one of those bullshit fortune cookies about middlemen or mediums or something.” Houston said.

Hoxton wanted to -seriously wanted to - call Houston in idiot at that moment, but one look from Dallas and he clamped his mouth shut. Instead, he leaned against the table and looked at their group of allies who were going about doing various things in their small, cramped, living space. After a few seconds, he looked at Dallas. “You know what we need? A bigger safe house.”

Dallas nodded, “You aren’t wrong. It’s getting cramped.”

“It’s been cramped since we were a party of five. Now we’re at...how many?”

Houston counted. There were the four of them, he made five. Adding in Clover, Bonnie, Sydney, Jacket, Jimmy, Dragan, Sokol, Jiro, and Rust made… “Fourteen. Fifteen with Wick. I guess sixteen with Bain?”

“Voices in the head don’t count. Congrats on being able to though.” Hoxton could not resist getting a small jab in. “But I mean what I say. We’re past the point of small-time criminals. And we aren’t a boys club anymore either.”

“Have the girls been complaining?” Dallas asked.

“Not out loud, but Clover and I were chatting and she let it slipped Bonnie was getting tired of being around a ‘bunch of sausages.’ Can’t blame her, being a woman’s woman. They want some space, Syd’s probably the same.”

“I woke up with Wolf’s feet in my face last night. Nasty.” Houston said, “Those damn beds weren’t built for three people.”

“Least you only got Wolf’s feet. I needed to take three showers to get the smell of coke off me before going to work.” Dallas sighed then after a few seconds concluded, “We really need to have a word with upper management.”

“Damn right we do.” Hoxton said, “Hell I even found a place that could work. Plenty of space could easily retrofit a handful of bedrooms and a nice lounge. Maybe get an open bar?”

“Tempting…”

“Good temping?”

“Good tempting,” Dallas said. His younger brother was shaking his head in disappointment, “It’s not gonna attract too much attention?”

“Outside the DC area. Doubt it’ll be a problem.”

“Alright. I’ll talk to Bain about it, see if we can talk him into it.”

Hoxton scoffed, “Go ahead, but even if you don’t I’m not giving him a choice in the matter. I'll burn this whole place down if I wake up to Jacket looming over me again.”

Dallas and Houston exchanged nervous looks and the younger of the siblings bowed his head, as though praying whatever god above have mercy on the despicable man in front of him.

* * *

  
“For the last goddamn time, we aren’t going to a dance club.” Chains statement had Wolf frowning in annoyance.

“But we’re supposed to be celebrating. What better way to celebrate than going somewhere we can dance?” Wolf asked, his words going so fast, his accent would have made it difficult to understand him were Chains not used to it. Chains’ groaned and shook his head. “It’ll be fun. A couple of drinks to loosen you up and then hit the dance floor!”

“First, half the music they play in those goddamn clubs is annoying as shit. No good rhythm or beat to get your groove on” Chains started, “Second, and I really hate to tell you this Wolf, but you’re a terrible dancer.”

The mad man’s eyes widened in shock and then his shoulders sagged. “Yeah, but it’s still fun...moving around, slamming your fist into that unsuspecting person next to-”

“No dancing! Period. Especially if you can’t keep yourself under control. We don’t want a repeat of last time.” When Chains said that Wolf’s head tilted making it obvious he had no idea what he was talking about. Chains decided he was not in the mood to explain to Wolf what he did and moved on, “More importantly, most of those places have the cheap stuff. We want a place where we can get some real quality liquor. Hoxton will complain if we don’t.”

“Hoxton complains about everything.”

“Well I’m hoping good liquor will make him complain less.”

Wolf still looked disappointed at the prospect of not being able to dance, but finally asked, “Got somewhere in mind?”

“A few.” Chains said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He showed it to Wolf, “This here is some of the best bars in the DC area. This one in particular,” he pointed to a name at the top, “has the largest assortment of alcohol anywhere. Plenty of options. All great for a drinking contest.”

Wolf raised an eyebrow as he saw the grin on Chains' face and for a split second became serious. "You're really going to."

Chain’s chuckled, “Ever since Hox made that comment I’ve been tempted to challenge him on it. British piece of shit can’t outdrink a former man in the military.” Wolf said nothing, but the first thought that came to mind was how whatever hairbrained scheme Chains had in mind was not going to end well. “Hey, why not join us? See who goes under the table first; the brit, the swede, or the black guy.”

“But what about driving?”

“We’ll make Dallas the designated driver. Guy paces himself, or we can call up his brother if he decides to join us.” Chains’ watched Wolf’s face and saw the man had a slight pout to it. He sighed, “What?”

“Drinks but no dancing…” Chains let out a groan. “Come on, please! I promise I’ll try not to hurt anyone.”

 _Trying_ wasn’t the same as _doing_. Chains rubbed his temples and looked at Wolf who was giving him the most pitiful pout he had ever seen. How someone so dangerous could make himself look so pathetic he had no idea and in all honesty did not actually want to know how it was possible. He took a deep breath, “You won’t hurt anyone.” He repeated. Wolf nodded, “Whatever voice in your head decides to tell you to deck the guy next to you and run them through the bar, you ignore it. Got it.”

“Got it!”

Chains looked him over. “You won’t wear your pistol.”

“Gun free!”

“Taser Knuckles stay home.”

“Melee, home. Got it.”

“And no grenades.”

Wolf hesitated on that last one but after seeing how serious Chains was nodded. “No grenades...”

Chains nodded. He'd need to make sure he gave the man a quick pat down when they went out. “...I’ll see if we can find a place with a small dance floor.”

“Yes!”

* * *

 

For once his suit did not smell of Jimmy’s cocaine but instead just of mothballs and dust. Nothing a quick drop off at the cleaners couldn’t fix. Dallas had just picked up his and Hoxton’s suit. He had seen the younger man checking himself out in the mirror, making sure the suit still looked good on him, then reach his hand up and run his fingers over the scar on his face.

“Guess it still looks alright…” He could be heard muttering.

After a few days talking it over, the group had agreed on going to a place most of them were familiar with. The drinks were decent enough, and the dance floor was small enough and located in a place where they could keep an eye on Wolf. Just because their friend promised to be on his best behavior did not mean he would fully carry it out.

Dallas pushed the thought away as he opened an old box and laid out the blueprints and notes in front of him. His handwriting was scrawled over papers, some his observations, some he transcribed for their ever-elusive mission control. A smirk crossed his face and he glanced up at one of the many cameras watching them in the safe house. One of the many watchful eyes of the brain behind their operations. He pulled his earpiece out of his jacket pocket and secured it to his ear.

“I know you’re watching, you always are.”

A few seconds later he heard a click like someone had just turned on their microphone. _“Someone has to keep an eye on you clowns. Better me than the cops.”_ Dallas chuckled. Bain’s voice was light. _“I saw you got your suits cleaned. Going out soon?”_

“In a few hours. Just waiting for nightfall,” Dallas said. “Looking over some old jobs in the meantime. Been feeling a bit nostalgic since we slammed the First World Bank again.”

There was a pause in the conversation, but Dallas heard some clicking. He guessed Bain was switching to a different camera. Then he heard a small laugh. _“Diamond Heist. That’s one for the history books.”_

“Think out of all the jobs we’ve done ransacking diamonds, this one's my favorite.”

 _“Can’t blame ya. Nothing’s more satisfying than hitting a corporate mega-giant right at their headquarters.”_ There was the sound of smug satisfaction in Bain’s voice. _“But my personal favorite? Counterfeit.”_

It was Dallas turn to chuckle, “Not surprised. You got pretty crazy over those things we found in the house for a few weeks. Pretty sure Hoxton would have slugged you if you were in the same room as him.”

_“Lucky me I wasn’t in the same room as him.”_

“Speaking of, we were talking about the safe house-”

 _“Yeah, I know.”_ Of course Bain would know. _“And it’s been on my list. Just have a lot of things we need to get done first. Or….that I need to get done.”_

Dallas heard a sigh in his ear “Long list?”

_“Growing by the day. Got a few possible jobs coming up. Dragan told me The Butcher was working on something and might need our muscle. The Elephant contacted me about someone to add to our growing...circus. Can’t think of a better word for it. And I'm updating Crime.net and patching some leaks Locke left behind.”_

“So business as usual.”

_“That and all this stuff with Cagliostro’s book...”_

“The side project you won’t tell us about. Even though it’s the entire reason you moved us down to DC.”

 _“Not the only reason. You’ve seen those streets and the people in charge.”_ There was a pause, then Dallas heard yet another sigh, and this one sounded tired. _“I keep...wondering about…”_

He trailed off and Dallas waited to see if the man would say anything. “Wondering about…” he prodded seeing if Bain would continue. After several seconds he did.

 _“Nevermind, don’t worry about it. I think my mind’s just playing tricks on me."_ He started but kept going into a tired ramble, _"It keeps wandering back to our last job with the Dentist and that weird box we got for him in Vegas. Of all the things to steal from a casino; money and gold is one thing. But something about it...maybe just because it was so unusual? It didn’t even look like it could be worth anything, but it was sealed in that vault...”_

He heard a groan on the other end and Dallas could imagine that Bain was trying to stave off a headache that was no doubt the result of overwork, lack of sleep, or spending to much time staring at the screens of his computer. Probably a combination of all three of them. Dallas mulled his options over, then finally said. “Look Bain. Maybe put away Cag-whatever his name is-”

_“Cagliostro.”_

“Put his book and whatever this Baldwin thing is down for a while and come back to it in a few weeks or something,” He told the man on the other end. When he got no response he added, “Come out with us tonight. Get out of wherever you are for a few hours, have a drink or two and clear your head.”

_“...Did Hoxton put you up to this?”_

Dallas gave the camera above him a glare before saying, “No, Hoxton didn’t ‘put me up’ to anything. All I’m doing is listening to you ramble and sounding like your ready to slam your head into a wall.” His bluntness got a displeased grunt, “I’ll be the first to admit I don't understand everything you do, or how you manage crime.net, but I do understand screwing yourself over. Just...get away from it for a night.”

He heard Bain sigh, _“Dallas, a night can change a lot of things. I appreciate the concern, but I have a lot of loose ends to take care of before I can even think about any kind of break. And it’s not like I don’t want to have a night out with you guys, it’s just…it’s complicated.”_

“Explain.”

He waited several moments until Bain spoke again, _“I’ve explained before that I prefer to keep contact to a minimum and monitor everything in order to protect you guys and myself. That wasn’t so bad when we were still in New York and it was just the five of us. But with the change in location and our expanding operation, there’s...a lot more cracks. A lot more people to weed through, many who could easily be swayed to spill info to a higher bidder. Some who are more loyal to someone other than us.”_

“So it’s a trust issue?” Dallas asked.

 _“More a security issue than a trust one. You, Chains, hell even Wolf and Hoxton I’d trust with my life. It’s everyone else. Not your brother, he’s fine, but the rest...I know it doesn't make sense, and maybe I’m being a little paranoid, but I don’t want you to get hurt or killed because of a bad move on my end.”_ Bain explained, _“It’s just how it is. I’m sorry Dallas.”_

He nodded and leaned forward on the table, “No I get it.” He said. “But I have to say there’s an irony in you saying you’d trust me with your life, but you won’t even show me your face.”

He was not expecting a response, so he was not surprised when he did not get one. Neither said anything for some time. Dallas decided he was tired of looking over the Diamond Heist and began putting the blueprints and papers back in their box. “So, I don’t know if I mentioned this, but we’re going to the Tasteful Club tonight. Vlad now owns the place. Said he could get us some drinks at a discount. With Hox and Chain’s wanting to do their little drinking contest we’re gonna need it. Wolf might be joining in on it too.”

_“...that sounds like a terrible idea…”_

“Tell me about it. Here I thought I could have an Old Fashioned, but no, I’m stuck as the designated driver.” His tone was joking as he looked at the camera. He then looked back down as he covered the box, “Anyway, offers on the table if you want to take it. You never know what a night out can do for a guy.”

He lifted the box off the table and put it back with the other boxes, right between two labeled ‘Green Bridge’ (or as Hoxton put it: Worst Job Ever) and ‘Undercover’. He then - after realizing the voice on the other end wasn’t going to say anything - took his earpiece off and put it back in his jacket pocket. He checked his watch. He had some time before they went out.

* * *

 

The Tasteful Club was about as busy as Dallas expected. Chain’s had to pat Wolf down twice before they even stepped into the building to make sure he wasn’t carrying anything dangerous. Once the knife was off his person and in the bouncer’s hands, they were allowed inside. Dallas had called Vlad ahead of time and the joyous drunk man made sure they had a table reserved near the bar and even promised their first round was on him.

The first round of drinks was a set of shots. Hoxton downed his and grimaced in agony before a pained grin appeared on his face. “Okay, that is by far, the worst Vodka, I ever tasted.” He said.

“Hey, Vlad said he could get us cheap drinks. He didn’t say which ones.” Chains said. Hoxton waved a dismissive hand.

“Forget Vlad then. If we’re doing this, we’re doing it in style. Wolf, I can’t believe I’m saying this but back me up here.”

Wolf moved in his seat, a grin on his face, “Gotta agree with Hox. Besides nothing says we can’t splurge a bit, right?”

“Go ahead.” Dallas said, “Just fair warning. If you do anything stupid, I don’t know you.”

Laughter broke at the table and Chain’s called a waitress over to give them some menus. The food was standard bar fare, but the drink list was plentiful with a variety of options. If there was one thing Vlad was good at, it was apparently hiring talented bartenders. “Now let’s see here…” Dallas muttered as he looked over his options.

It was then a waitress approached them and placed a drink down in front of him. “There we are, sir.” She said a smile on her face. Dallas gave the glass a questioning look. He recognized the drink by its color and the glass it was poured in. A nice Old Fashioned. He chuckled when he saw it and looked back at the woman.

“There must a mistake. I haven’t ordered anything.” He said.

“Compliments from the man seated down there.” She gave a half-hearted motion to one of the distant booths. “Said you seemed like the type to enjoy something a ‘little on the classic side’. Whatever that means. Enjoy!”

Amusement crossed Dallas’ face as the woman walked away and he picked up the glass. He looked it over with a careful eye and turned to the others when Wolf started giggling.

“Someone’s got an admirer.” Wolf sang. Dallas rolled his eyes as he heard the others snicker.

“Can’t blame ‘em, he’s pretty good looking for an old man.” Chains said.

“Gonna be breaking some hearts tonight, huh Mr. Steele?” Hoxton asked, giving him a mischievous wink. Dallas rolled his eyes.

“All of you can fuck off.” He told them, ignoring the looks on their faces (Hoxton’s was particularly punchable) and looked around the area for his so-called admirer. His eyes fell to the booths. Many men and women were drinking and talking among themselves. There was a young couple making out heavily in the corner.

Finally, his eyes fell on a table where a man was sitting alone. The lights were dimmed, but he could make out the man's silhouette and some key features, such as his hair.

He was sure most men stopped keeping their hair that long after the 80s. Still the moment Dallas saw him, he knew who the man was. Or who he thought the man was. He turned his attention to his drink and took a sip. It was smooth, and a bit sweeter than he liked, but he could blame that on the bartender, not the buyer.

“I’ll be right back.” He told the others and got up and walked over to the other table. He could not help but notice the man was smoking an electronic cigarette. He noticed him breathe deeply, then let that breath out, smoke escaping his lips.

“May I?” Dallas asked. The man motioned to the empty seat across from him. Dallas sat down and watched the others body language. He was slouched and actively avoiding eye contact.

“You enjoying the club?” He asked watching the man’s face. His eyes moved up to the ceiling, then down at the table.

“It’s loud.” He muttered, just barely audible for Dallas to recognized the rasp in his voice.

“Is that a problem?” Dallas asked.

“Uh...nah it’s...fine.” He said. “The music is terrible.”

“I think we all can agree on that. But I don’t think a lot of people come to these places to listen to music, just to get drunk and do things they’ll regret in the morning.” Dallas took another sip of his drink. “So, what brings you to a place like this?”

They both knew, but the second kept the charade up. “Needed to get away from work for a little while.” He explained, “Hours in front of a computer staring at code kills the eyes, makes everything blur together, makes it hard to fix anything. Heard from some coworkers that I needed to get out more.”

“So you’re over here. Alone.”

“...yeah…” He said, there was a weak laugh in his voice. “Hard to kick an age-old habit. You get used to keeping distant, it’s hard to get close.”

“Well, I’m sure if you asked to join them, they’d be happy to have you.” Dallas said then leaned closer, “Assuming I’m talking to the man I think I am, and not someone sent in his place.”

There was a pause, then turned so he was looking directly at him. For the first time, Dallas could really see his facial features. Then he smiled, “I think you know.”

They both did. Dallas gave him a knowing grin and leaned against the back of his seat. He took a sip of his drink as the man across from him took another deep breath. “Glad to finally meet you in person.”

Bain exhaled and his shoulders dropped a bit. He seemed a little more relaxed. “Likewise. Just don’t expect me to come out like this ever again. Taking a big risk right now...”

Dallas gave a small nod then glanced at his crewmates, who had just gotten their next round of drinks. He turned back to Bain, “Shall we?” He motioned to the table and watched as the man looked over. He was smiling as he looked back at Dallas.

“Yeah.”

The two men got up from their seats and went back over. Wolf was talking about something he was putting together - something potentially dangerous if Chain’s and Hoxton’s reactions were anything to go by -, but they stopped as they got closer and Dallas cleared his throat. “Gentleman, our guest of honor has arrived.” He motioned to the man next to him, who put his hand up to his face in embarrassment. Hoxton burst into laughter.

“I knew it. I fucking knew it.” He jabbed Wolf in the side. “Fucking told you’d he’d be the type to have girl’s hair!”

Wolf grumbled and started fiddling with his phone while Bain let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Dallas, who looked amused and ready to say something, “Don’t.”

“It is really long-”

“I know,” He said a little sterner. Chains merely chuckled and held out a welcoming arm.

“Well, don’t just stand there. Sit down! We got drinks and more on the way!”

The two looked at each other and Dallas motioned for Bain to sit down first. He did, and then Dallas sat on the outside and requested another drink. “You’re having at least one, no arguing out of it.”

“Alright alright.”

“Or two. Or three.” Wolf suggested. Bain shook his head.

“One is more than enough. Someone needs to keep an eye on you all.”

“More like, someone needs to make sure I don’t kill you all later.” Dallas clarified, getting shocked looks from the guys, except Bain, who covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh. The waitress arrived after a few moments and placed the extra drink on the table, which Dallas passed to Bain, who picked it up and looked it over. Chains’ voice got their attention.

“Alright, now that the OG is here, I say a toast.” He suggested. The others were in agreement and Dallas cleared his throat, ready to lead.

“Glasses gentleman.” He said. The five held them up. “Okay...uh….how about this? Here’s to five long, grueling, sometimes painful, but always thrilling years.”

“To good fortune.” Chains added. Wolf nodded.

“To the team.”

Hoxton smirked and looked at Bain, “To being constantly nagged to get the fucking drill.” His statement was met with an annoyed look and Chains’ laughter. “Alright, but seriously. To the mad genius who gets us all out in one piece.”

“That’s better,” Bain muttered. He thought his words through and added, “To you guys, one of the best teams I’ve had the honor of working with.” Simple and to the point. Dallas nodded and looked them over. All five of them in the same room enjoying themselves for the first time.

“Happy anniversary guys. Here’s to many more.”

Their glasses clinked together, and four of the five men downed their drinks. Then Hoxton took Bain’s untouched glass for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so out of my element right now.


End file.
